The Party
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: There's a first time for everything, right? Well it looks like Grace and Carrick's anniversary party is the perfect place for that. Pretty dresses, best friends, eyerolls - throw in an overprotective boyfriend and the Old Hag and you never know what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

"Ana, you look fine. Would you stop fussing?"

"Fine? _Fine?_ I can't meet Christian's parents looking _fine_." I said, slapping Jose's hands away from my hair.

"Oh god, now look what you did." groaned Kate from the doorway.

_She'd_ been ready to go thirty minutes ago - but she always looked perfect, so it wasn't fair.

"Don't be so sensitive, Annie. We all know you look hot - hell I'd be insulted if you thought you looked anything less. _I_ picked out this outfit, _I_ did your makeup, and _I_ did your hair." he said, his voice getting louder and louder the longer he talked.

"You're sure?" I asked, looking over myself in the mirror for what had to have been the millionth time.

Jose, my very own best friend/ stylist had dressed me in a navy blue spaghetti strap dress that fell to my knees, a thin layer of tulle under the skirt to give it just a bit of volume, a black bow at the waist, and slight ruching in the bust, showing a modest amount of cleavage.

On my feet were a pair of black stilettos that _still_ wouldn't make me as tall as Christian, and in my hand was a pretty sparkly black clutch that matched the little jacket Jose had also gotten for me.

My makeup was minimal - a little eyeliner, mascara, and some gloss for my lips - and my hair was partially pinned up with small little flower clips, leaving the rest to fall down my back in waves.

"Yes, Annie, you look fabulous. As if I would let you out of the house looking anything but." he scoffed at the notion, his nose in the air as if the thought alone insulted him.

Which it very well might. Jose took fashion very seriously, and it drove him to near insanity any time he looked at what I was wearing.

I wasn't too interested in fashion, so he took it upon himself to personally make sure that I looked "fag-tastic" a version - _his_ version - of fantastic.

Don't laugh, he takes that word extremely serious, and only uses it in extreme instances.

"Fag-tastic?" I asked, turning to face him.

He tapped his lower lip with his finger, motioning for me to spin around, and then said, "Yes, most definitely fag-tastic."

Kate squealed from the door and nearly yelled, "Yes, finally! God, come on, we're already late."

Jose rolled his eyes and smirked at me before saying, "She's just mad because she's not fag-tastic."

"Oh shut up, Jose. You know you want this." she said, shimmying her butt in his direction, her tight black dress wiggling up dangerously high.

Jose screamed, his hands flying to cover his face as he said, "My eyes! My poor virgin eyes! Out, the both of you!"

Kate and I laughed before barely avoiding being hit by one of the throw pillows on the bed as we ducked out of the door.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Kate rolled her eyes, walking up the front steps to the Grey's huge - and I mean _huge,_ house, no, _mansion_ - as if she owned the place.

It was times like this when I envied her ability to remain so calm, because I was definitely anything but.

"Just relax. They'll love us - who wouldn't?"

Who wouldn't love Kate Kavanagh? Well, nobody.

Who wouldn't love _me_? That was a whole other story. I was clumsy. I babbled when I was nervous. I wasn't rich like the rest of them. I wouldn't -

"Ana, stop doing that." snapped Kate, jarring me out of my mental tirade.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, eyes wide, but she wasn't buying it.

"Overanalyzing everything. I can see you freaking out from here."

I sighed, "I can't help it. What if they don't like me or -"

"Annie," she said, her voice taking on the tone of someone who was trying to coax a scared animal out of some small enclosed space, "There is no reason they wouldn't like you. Now put your big girl panties on and let's go."

She didn't give me any time to think about it, because she spun around and knocked on the door.

I grudgingly made my way up the three stairs to stand beside her, and a few moments later the giant oak door swung open to reveal a smirking Elliot.

"Hey, babe. Hey Ana." he said, pressing a rather demure kiss to Kate's lips, before hugging me and inviting us inside.

There were quite a few people milling about, not that I was surprised. Carrick and Grace were celebrating their twenty fifth wedding anniversary.

Yet _another_ reason I felt so very out of place.

Kate, on the other hand, marched right up to Grace and Carrick, enveloped them in a giant Kate Kavanagh hug, and had them eating out of the palm of her hand within a minute flat.

I was going to walk over there, really I was, but there was a waiter carrying a tray of champagne that seemed like an _infinitely_ wiser decision.

I took a sip of the wine, weaving my way through the crowd of people and out onto the back patio - which was also covered with people.

Some of them were dancing, others standing off to the side smoking, all while soft music played out from some hidden speakers.

I took a seat on one of the patio chairs, putting my drink on the table in front of me and taking a few deep breaths.

They were just people - two of the most important people in Christian's life -

Oh god, I wasn't helping myself.

I closed my eyes and counted back from ten, but before I made it to five I heard a light chuckle that I'd know anywhere.

I looked up and found myself staring into the startlingly grey eyes of none other than my boyfriend.

"I was wondering when I'd find you. I saw Kate and Elliot so I knew you had to be around here somewhere."

"Well...here I am." I said, picking up the champagne glass again and taking a sip - okay, a gulp.

He sighed and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his, "There's no reason for you to be nervous. They already love you."

"How do you know? They haven't even _met_ me yet."

"Because I've told them about you. Because they see how happy you make me." he said, pressing soft kisses to my knuckles.

I relaxed instantly and he smirked, "Come on, they said they can't wait to meet you."

I bit my lip but nodded - big girl panties, Steele! - and followed him, my hand in his, as he led me through the mass of people back over to where I'd last seen Grace and Carrick, except Elliot and Kate were nowhere to be found.

"Mom, Dad, this is Anastasia Steele."

Grace and Carrick both smiled, and Grace stepped forward, pulling me into a hug.

"So you're the lady who's got my son acting like a teenager again." said Carrick, a kind smile on his face, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Grey."

He shook his head, "Please, call me Carrick."

I nodded, a blush rising to my cheeks when I realized that all three Greys were staring at me.

"We're all very glad that you decided to come, Ana. Christian's told us so many wonderful things about you." said Grace, her smile warm as she motioned for us to take a seat on the couch.

Christian sat next to me, taking my hand in his and placing it on his leg, while Grace and Carrick sat across from us on one of the recliners - Grace sitting and Carrick leaning against the armrest.

My blush clearly wasn't going anywhere, and I forced a smile onto my face before saying, "Well he only speaks fondly of the two of you - of all of you, really."

Grace smiled, looking over at Christian, and said, "I must say I'm surprised."

"Mom," he said, his voice holding a note of warning.

She simply chose to ignore it and said, "I hope that we'll see more of you, Ana. You're always welcome here."

Carrick nodded in agreement, and there was that damn blush again while all three of them looked at me.

I simply nodded, "Thank you, that's really nice of you."

Carrick waved a hand, as if it wasn't a big deal at all, and stood, "Come on, Grace, let's leave the two lovebirds to themselves for a bit."

Grace shot me another smile and then disappeared into the throng of people with her husband.

I sighed, relaxing back into the couch, before I felt Christian's hand trail across my cheek.

"You look beautiful when you blush." he leaned in closer, his breath tickling my ear as he said, "It reminds me of your skin after you've been thoroughly fucked."

My breath hitched at his words, and I shifted slightly as his arm slid around my waist, while his hand that was on my cheek turned my face to his.

Our lips were only a breath apart and I could see the sparkle of something dangerous beneath his eyes - something wild - and it made my stomach clench just thinking about it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Anastasia." he whispered.

"Thank you."

He smiled and then leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss that took my breath away - it was consuming, as it always was.

He slid his tongue teasingly against my bottom lip, and I was powerless to pull away - even though I knew that anybody could be watching us.

His tongue slid into my mouth, exploring, before it stroked against mine. His hand on my waist tightened and he pulled away, biting my bottom lip.

"God, Ana, it's crazy how much I want you."

How much _he_ wanted _me_? I was pretty sure it was of no comparison to how badly _I_ wanted _him,_ but I didn't think now was the best time to bring that up, what with his eyes looking like molten pools of mercury.

**CPOV**

Ana looked positively stunning, and now that she'd met my parents I saw no reason for us not to go upstairs for a while.

I wanted her - and that fact was made painfully obvious by the throbbing between my legs- but I knew she wanted me too, and I had no doubts that if I were to pull those panties aside she'd be absolutely -

"Christian!" she said, smacking my hand that had somehow managed to snake its way up her dress all by itself.

"Sorry," I said with a smirk.

"Liar."

I groaned and nuzzled my face against her neck, "I really just want to bend you over the back of this couch, Anastasia."

I felt her heartbeat speed up and I smirked, "Can you picture it, baby?"

"Christian, stop it." she said, pushing my hands off her and standing up, rolling her eyes, "We are in public. That is highly inappropriate."

I raised an eyebrow and her eyes instantly widened, "Oh god, no, I didn't -"

I stood up slowly and said, "I do believe you just rolled your eyes at me Ms. Steele."

"Well yes, but -"

"And what did I tell you I would do if you rolled your eyes?" I asked, watching as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Um,"

"Say it."

"You said you'd...spank me." she said the last two words quickly, and I couldn't help but smirk.

After all the kinky fuckery we'd engaged in, she was still my shy little Ana - and I wouldn't change that about her for anything.

"So do you know what I'm going to do now?"

She shook her head, eyes wide, and if I didn't know her I'd be slightly worried that she wouldn't enjoy it - but I'd watched her lovely porcelain skin turn pink under my hand on more than one occasion, so I knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm going to take you upstairs, put you over my knee, and spank you until you're _begging_ me to fuck you, Ana."

She shook her head, but I raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember asking, baby."

She bit her lip and followed me upstairs to the third floor, into my childhood bedroom. It was the only room on this floor because it'd once been the attic before my parents had converted it.

She looked around, and I was halfway curious as to what she thought of the room, but the throbbing between my legs pushed that thought to the back burner.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding my hand out. She took it and I yanked her forward so that she was bent over, her upper body on the bed, her ass held up in the air by one of my legs, while hers were under my other leg, anchoring her to me easily.

"Do you want me to spank you, Ana?"

She was quiet, her curls covering her face, so I gently tugged her hair, forcing her to look at me, "Answer me."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I didn't hear you, baby."

She groaned and said, "Yes, I want you to spank me."

"Why?"

"Because I rolled my eyes at you."

I smirked and let go of her hair, flipping her dress up to reveal her porcelain ass, clad only in a thin scrap of black lace.

I kneaded the soft flesh, eliciting a groan from her, before bringing my hand down with a smack.

She let out a short yelp, and I watched her skin tint a light pink.

I rubbed my hand over the spot I'd just smacked, and then brought my hand down again, on her other cheek this time.

Two times later and she was wriggling in my lap, and I chuckled, "Are you getting wet, Anastasia?"

She simply groaned, so I smacked her ass again, harder this time, and she gasped out, "Yes, god yes."

I slid her lacy underwear down so that I could slide my hand down her arse and rub a finger over her pussy.

"Fuck, Ana, you really are wet."

It never ceased to amaze me how responsive she was.

"Christian," she moaned, wriggling against me again.

I brought my hand down again, this time on her dripping core and I felt her whole body tense as she groaned.

"Stop moving." I said, sliding a finger between her slick folds before finding her clit.

"Oh god." she moaned, obviously trying to keep her hips from moving.

I smacked her ass again, sliding two of my fingers inside her at the same time, and I felt her walls flutter around my fingers.

"Are you going to come for me, Ana?"

"Ye -" she quickly broke off, changing her mind and saying, "Whatever you want."

I smiled at her attempt at being submissive, even though we both knew she was anything but, and instead of responding I moved my fingers in and out of her pussy, before smacking her ass one more time and feeling her clench around my fingers.

She buried her face in my pillow, muffling her screams as she came.

God, I would never get tired of seeing that.

**APOV**

That had not just happened.

I looked over at Christian's self satisfied smirk as we walked back down to join the party guests and knew, that yes, we had in fact just had sex in his childhood bedroom at his parents anniversary party.

"I'm a terrible person." I said, shaking my head.

He chuckled and said, "No, you're not."

"Christian, we just had _sex_ -"

"Shh," he said, tugging me towards him, "Let me get you a drink."

A drink? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

I nodded and went outside to get some air while he went to go get some wine.

I took a seat at the table I'd been at before, and watched as people danced - so I suppose that's why I didn't notice when the Old Hag came and sat down across from me.

"Hello, Anastasia."

I didn't try to hide my distaste with her sudden appearance and said, "Can I help you with something, Elena?"

Elena Lincoln had to be the one person in my life that I could _truly_ say I hated. She was just such a..._bitch_.

Okay, and the fact that she was basically a child molester didn't go over too well with me either.

It wasn't a secret that I didn't like her - and that she didn't like me - so I had no idea why she could be here talking to me.

We'd had plenty of run ins over the past few months, but for the last two weeks it had been _blissfully_ Elena-free.

Until now.

"Yes, actually you can." she said, tucking a strand of that bleach-blonde troll hair behind her ear.

I raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder in the hopes that Christian would be on the way with my drink - but no such luck.

It looked like I was going to have to handle the Old Hag on my own.

"Well are you going to tell me, or just sit there and stare?" I snapped.

She smirked and said, "Have you ever wondered if Christian misses his old lifestyle?"

"What?"

"Well he's clearly had to give up a lot for you. Have you ever wondered if he _misses_ it." she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I wanted to reach across the table and smack her, but instead I just asked, "Is that really your business?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, dear. I'd hate for him to grow to _resent_ you for not allowing him to be who he is."

I clenched my teeth and said, "As much as I appreciate your false sincerity, Elena, I wouldn't worry about it. Stress like that could be detrimental to a woman your age."

Her face instantly changed, her 'pleasant' demeanor dropping in a heartbeat.

"My age didn't seem to bother your boyfriend."

"He was a _child,_ you disgusting piece of -"

"How dare you attempt to lecture me. Who do you think you are, little girl? I was with Christian for _years_ and we've _never_ stopped talking. I'll be around -"

"Who do I think I am? I'm his _girlfriend,_ Elena. _I'm_ the girl he goes to bed with, _I'm_ the girl he thinks about - not you. Get used to it. All you are is an _old_ friend."

I didn't hide my amusement at her irritation with my use of the word old - because really, let's be honest. She'd seen better days.

I never really understood what Christian saw in her, but I - being a good girlfriend - blame this evil hag of a woman for seducing a child.

Especially one as..._fifty shades_, as Christian.

"Girlfriend or not, I'm the one who'll still be around after you're gone."

"I wouldn't bet on it. We've talked about you, and Christian seems to realize that what he had with you wasn't right, and he wouldn't want to re-live it. Ever."

She stood up, leaning against the table, and said, "You can't give him what he needs, Anastasia. Whether you realize this now or later doesn't really matter to me, because either way you'll be gone soon enough. Christian likes to dominate women, to be in control, and you -"

"Elena that's enough."

We both turned to see a rather furious looking Christian standing behind Elena, his jaw clenched and a white-knuckle grip on the glass that made me think it would shatter any second.

"Christian I was just -"

"Save it, Elena. I heard enough." he said through clenched teeth.

Elena shot me one more glare before she disappeared back into the Grey's house, leaving Christian and I at the table alone.

He took a deep breath, probably counting back from ten like he said he did often enough when I pissed him off, and then sat down.

"What did she say?"

His eyes were swimming with barely suppressed rage, and I knew that I wasn't about to bring this up here - maybe not ever.

Instead I picked up the drink he brought me and asked, "What is this?"

"Bollinger, now answer my question." he said, not deterred in the least.

"It's really good." I said instead, taking a sip, "Have we had it before?"

"Anastasia," he said, his tone full of warning, "Answer the question."

"No."

"No?"

"You're just going to get unnecessarily mad all over again, and I don't like dealing with mad Christian."

**CPOV**

"And I don't like dealing with Elena putting ridiculous thoughts into your head." .

I couldn't even describe how_ fucking furious_ I was, and I'd only heard a part of what Eleana had said to her.

"Well then go ask Elena what she said to me," she said, taking another sip of her wine, "Because I'm not going to ruin my good mood because you want to act like a child."

I took a deep breath, trying not to lose my patience, and said, "Ana, Elena is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

She sighed and stood up, walking around the table and sitting on my lap - and fuck it all, but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It doesn't matter. I mean she didn't exactly tell me anything that I haven't thought about on my own."

I instantly stiffened and said, "You are _exactly_ what I want. I told you that I was okay with giving some things up for you, because Ana, baby, you are so _very_ worth it."

"But you do miss it." she said softly - not a question.

I sighed, "That's...complicated. Being in control is something that I'm always going to want, but it's not like you don't like some of my kinky fuckery."

I smirked and felt her soft chuckle before she got serious again and asked, "But is that enough for you?"

"Yes," I said, without a shadow of a doubt, "It is. I don't think you understand, baby. You're everything to me."

I heard her breath hitch and she tightened her arms around my neck before she said, "Elena said that I wasn't letting you be who you are."

"I'm not who I used to be...who I was when I was with her, or with anyone else really. You've changed me, Anastasia." I said, willing her to believe me.

She pressed a soft kiss to my jaw and whispered, "Okay."

Relieved, I tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me and then pressed my lips to hers softly.

She sighed against my mouth and I would've been content to stay like that for the rest of the night.

Of course that's not what happened.

"Ana, there you are."

We both looked up to see Kate and Elliot walking toward us, a smirk painted on my idiot brother's face.

"We should have guessed they'd be together." he said, leaning down to give Ana a kiss on the cheek.

Fucking asshole.

"Can we help you with something?" I asked, tightening my grip on Ana's waist when she tried to slide off my lap. She shot me a look, but stayed put.

"You, no. But Ana, I need to talk to you. ASAP." said Kate, grabbing her hand and yanking her off my lap before she even had the chance to respond.

Kate pulled her to the opposite side of the patio and began whispering something furiously, waving her hands around.

"What the hell is that about?"

He shrugged, taking a seat at the table before saying, "One second I'm standing there talking to Kyle, Kate standing next to me, when she yanks on my sleeve and asks me who Mom and Dad are talking to. I told her it looked like one of Mom's friends. You know, the lady with blonde hair, older but still looks alright for her age..."

He kept talking, but I already knew he meant Elena, what I needed to know was why Kate was freaking out.

"Elliot, why did Kate want to know?"

"She said that she heard, and I quote, 'the old bitch talking shit about Ana'."

I saw red immediately, and before Elliot could stop me I was walking over to Ana and Kate.

"What the fuck did Elena say to my parents?"

"Christian -"

"Ana, don't." I snapped, "What the fuck did she say?"

Instead of answering me Kate looked to Ana, who shook her head.

"Kate, tell me."

"Christian, please don't do this here." said Ana, her voice small.

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. Count back from ten. Don't yell. Don't flip out.

Ana doesn't like mad Christian.

Breathe.

"Fine, I won't do anything. Just tell me what she said."

"No," she said, shaking her head, "You'll flip out, and I don't want that. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Fine," I said, taking Ana's hand, "It was nice to see you again, Kate."

"Christian, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, trying to tug her hand out of mine.

"You said you'd tell me when we were at home. So we're going home."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she snapped, yanking on her hand again.

I turned around to face her, jaw clenched, and said, "No, I haven't lost my mind. What I'm about to lose is my patience."

"You're acting like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum."

I blinked at her a few times before asking, "What?"

"You're acting like a child, Christian. So what if Elena said something to your parents? Kate told me not to worry about it, so you shouldn't worry about it either."

I opened my mouth to respond to her, but just then my parents were walking over to us. Great. All I wanted to do was get the fuck home and spank that pretty porcelain ass for not telling me.

"Christian, could we have a word with you?"

"We were actually just leaving."

"It's important." said my mother, her hand on my arm.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Ana." I said, sliding my arm around her waist and tugging her to my side.

"I don't think that's the -"

"It's about what Elena said, isn't it?" asked Ana, her voice soft.

My mother's eyes widened, but my father nodded and said, "Yes, it is, and we have some concerns."

She stiffened at my side, but said, "Well from what she told you, if Christian were my son, I'd be concerned too."

"What did she tell you?" I asked my dad, knowing he'd tell me.

"She brought it to our attention that Ana has a few student loans and few other...monetary issues, that would make it beneficial for her to -"

"Stop it." I said, clenching my teeth to keep from yelling expletives. "Ana has done -"

"If I were you I'd be suspicious too." interrupted Ana, her eyes on my parents, "But I have a job and I earn enough to be able to pay off my debts on my own. I have no intention of touching a dime of your son's money, regardless of what Elena may have told you."

With that she slipped out of my arms and pushed open the front door, heading outside.

"Ana's never asked for anything from me, Dad. Not once." I said, turning my attention back to my parents.

"Well then how did she end up with that bracelet, or that necklace? I'm pretty sure a twenty two year old woman isn't capable of affording something that expensive."

I glared at my dad and said, "It was a _gift._ I want her to have nice things, and I _assure_ you she fights me on all of it tooth and nail. It took me _two weeks_ to convince her to wear the bracelet and a _month_ for that damn necklace. If anything, Ana wishes I had _less_ money, not more."

Without waiting for their response I headed outside.

I found Taylor standing in the open door of the Audi, no doubt talking to Ana.

"Taylor,"

He looked up and nodded, stepping back immediately so that I could get in.

Ana was looking out the window, her hands twisting in her lap, but she didn't say anything.

"Ana,"

_Nothing._

"Baby,"

_Still nothing._

"I'm going to talk to Elena tomor -"

"The hell you are." she said, her head snapping around to glare at me, "I don't want to have anything to do with her - that includes you throwing a bitch fit with her tomorrow about me. Am I clear?"

I blinked, shocked into silence. _She_ was giving _me_ orders?

Oh, she was in big trouble now.

"You can be friends with the Old Hag if you want to, far be it from me to tell you who to hang out with, but leave me out of it."

_Big, big trouble._

"Anything you say, baby." I said, planning a hundred different ways I was going to have fun with her tonight.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Don't discuss you with the Old Hag. Don't throw a bitch fit." I said, moving my hand to the smooth skin of her exposed thigh.

"Oh no you -"

"I don't remember asking, baby." I said, smirking at her.

She bit her lip and looked over to Taylor, and I sighed, "Fine, I can wait."

I didn't remove my hand, but I didn't move it any further up her thigh either.

Out of everything, I wasn't into exhibitionism.

* * *

**Well would you look at that, my first FSOG story. This definitely isn't the fandom I usually write for, but this was kind of stuck in my head, so...here it is. This will probably stay a one shot, unless by some miracle people actually want more of this lol.**

**As far as the "fag-tastic" phrase goes - my friend actually uses that phrase with me on a relatively regular basis, and I thought it was so perfect that I had to add it into a story of mine, and it fit perfectly with this. I can't deny that "Jose" is definitely modeled after my friend Justin, so credit to him - and his lovely phrase.**

**Thanks for reading, and since you're here, why not leave a review? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well there were actually a few people who wanted me to continue this, but if you've read my previous work you know that I'm actually supposed to be taking a break from writing chapter stories - so I decided that yes, I would continue this, BUT it won't be more than five chapters at the most. So just some light reading, and maybe, when I'm actually up for writing a longer chapter story, I'll make one out of these characters.**

**With that said, enjoy (:**

* * *

**CPOV**

Waking up with Ana next to me was something I could certainly get used to.

Sadly she was adamant about living with Jose in their apartment in Seattle, and I wasn't going to push the point..._yet_.

I had every intention of making Ana a very permanent fixture in my life - and my home.

Hell, _she_ even called this place home, and she spent at least eighty-five percent of her time here, which made it impossible for me to understand why she wouldn't just officially move in.

That conversation would have to wait though, because I was having breakfast with Elena to discuss what had happened last night.

Ana had told me not to throw a 'bitch fit' and I wasn't going to. I was simply going to ask Elena what the fuck she thought she was doing.

But no, I wouldn't be throwing a 'bitch fit'.

I was Christian Grey for fuck's sake. I didn't do 'bitch fits'.

I had left Ana sleeping in my bed and gave Gail specific instructions not to tell her I was having breakfast with Elena. The same went for Taylor since he was staying at the house.

As long as my little firecracker didn't find out, what harm could it do?

I stepped out of my Audi, handed the key to the valet, and walked inside our usual meeting place.

It wasn't very busy since it was so early, but there were a few elderly couples scattered around the otherwise empty restaurant.

I spotted Elena immediately, her back to me, facing the window - where she always sat. I took a deep breath, reminding myself to remain calm, because at least then I could tell Ana that I really _had_ only talked to Elena.

I shook my head and walked over, taking my usual seat across from her. She smiled, and it reminded me of a thousand different things - none of them anything I wanted to revisit.

"Good morning, Elena."

She sighed at my clipped tone but replied nonetheless, "Good morning, Christian. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." I snapped, turning my attention to the waitress who had just walked over.

"Water, little ice, and a slice of lemon, and then a coffee. Black." I said, handing the young girl my menu and a tight smile. Elena ordered some weird fruit tea, and then we were alone again.

"You must understand. I'm only trying to protect you." she said, reaching a hand across the table, but the look I gave her stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't need you trying to protect me, Elena. I'm a grown man."

"You never minded my input before on the girls you -"

"Anastasia is _nothing _like those girls. Do you hear me? She is my _girlfriend, _and under no circumstances do I want or need your advice with her." I said, glaring at her.

She was quiet while the waitress set our drinks down in front of us, and in a soft voice asked, "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"I'll just have a blueberry muffin." said Elena, not taking her eyes off me. I simply shook my head and the waitress disappeared again.

"Of course she's nothing like them. The other girls would never _dream _of changing you. They liked you for who you were, and she doesn't. Why can't you see that?"

"You said it yourself, for who I _was_, Elena. I'm not that person anymore, and I'm better for it."

_Why was I explaining myself to her?_

"Christian, darling, you know that you'll always have those urges, and sooner or later you'll grow to resent -"

"Shut up." I said, my patience wearing thin, "I don't _want _to hurt her. I don't want the same things I wanted when you knew me."

She smiled, and it was somewhat of a motherly smile. One that said she knew something I hadn't yet figured out.

"You think these things now, but trust me, those feelings will return. It's who you are."

"No," I said, standing up as the waitress set a muffin down in front of her, "It's not."

Without waiting for a response I threw down money for what I'd gotten and headed out.

Who the hell did she think she was? Telling me that I didn't know myself. Assuming that she knew me.

And she had known me. The _old _me.

I ran a hand through my hair and hoped I'd make it home before Ana woke up - God knows she loved to sleep in on Sundays.

* * *

**APOV**

I woke up to the feel of incredibly fluffy sheets that I knew only existed in a certain someone's bedroom. It was one of the many things I loved about Christian's condo.

Actually I loved _everything_ about Escala. The view, the rooms, the space, the beds, Gail and Taylor - everything was just so..._awesome_.

But I was still adamant about staying in the apartment I had with Jose. We'd been living together since we'd graduated from high school four years ago.

It wasn't that I thought I'd be unhappy here, I mean that didn't even seem _possible_. It was just...complicated.

_Ha. _What wasn't complicated with Christian?

We'd been through so much over the past few months, but there was one thing that hadn't happened, and definitely should before I even _thought_about moving in with him.

The L word. Neither one of us had said it, but I knew I felt it. What I didn't know is if he did. He cared about me, I knew that much. He was protective of me, I knew that much too. What I didn't know is if he loved me. I wanted him to be able to tell me, but I knew it wasn't easy for him, and I understood that, but that didn't really make it any easier.

I pushed the sheets off myself and headed into the bathroom to enjoy yet another thing I loved about Escala - the bathrooms.

When I'd used up every drop of hot water I came out of the bathroom, hair wet and in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top - how I spent most of my Sundays here - and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I could smell Gail's famous chocolate chip muffins from here.

"Good morning, Ana." she said with a sweet smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones." I said, taking a seat at the island.

"Now what did I say about calling me that?" she asked as she slid a warm plate of muffins and oatmeal over to me.

I blushed and said, "Sorry."

I'd asked her to call me Ana a few weeks ago because I'd felt so awkward hearing her say Miss Steele all the time, but in return she'd asked me to call her Gail, but sometimes it just slipped my mind.

She smiled and poured a glass of orange juice for me before heading towards the living room, but I stopped her.

"Do you know where Christian is?"

She shook her head, "No, he just told me to make sure you had your breakfast."

I smiled and she left, leaving me to eat my breakfast in relative silence. I was curious about where he went, but not enough to try and call him. If he hadn't let me know then he probably assumed he'd be back before I woke up, so he wouldn't be gone for too much longer anyway.

After I finished eating I decided to clean the dishes that Gail had used, so I walked into the living room, clicked play on Christian's iPod that was sitting in the dock, and listened as a beautiful melody filled the space.

Christian always had the most amazing taste in music, whether it was classical like what I was listening to now, or old school like the Beatles. Regardless of what it was it seemed perfectly..._Christian_.

This melody was soft and slow and it reminded me of something he would play on his piano. I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning, thinking back to the first time I'd heard him play.

It was the first night I'd stayed the night here as his girlfriend. I'd woken up to the hauntingly sad strains of music at around three in the morning. I'd snuck out of his bed and watched him as he played song after song, each seemingly sadder than the next.

It turns out he'd known I was standing there the whole time, but he'd never really played for anyone before, and he found that he actually liked it. He'd told me that he'd written some of them, but a lot of them were pieces that he had on his iPod. Classics.

It was hard to imagine anything that he wasn't good at.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him walk into the kitchen, so when I saw him leaning against the counter, a smirk on his face, I almost dropped the glass I'd been drying.

He chuckled and said, "I told you before that Gail can do that. It's what I pay her for."

I shrugged, "I needed something to do. Besides, she has enough to do as it is."

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue with me, instead choosing to ask, "What do you have planned for today?"

"To relax in that comfortable bed of yours until I have to go home."

"You are home." he said softly.

"You know what I mean."

He sighed and walked over to me, his arms winding around my waist as he said, "I don't understand why you don't just move in."

"I live with Jose. He depends on me for my half of the rent...and I've lived with him for four years...it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Out of everything, _this _doesn't have to be complicated."

"How do you know you even want me here all the time?" I asked, trying to think of a delicate way to bring up the L word.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you here? You're my girlfriend."

I sighed, "You care about me, sure. But people who care about each other don't just move in with each other."

I saw the light go off, because he instantly looked tense. He stepped away from me and ran a hand through his hair, "You know how I feel about you, Ana."

"That's the problem. I _don't _know."

"Why me? You haven't exactly -"

"I love you, Christian. I know it and you know it. I love you, and I want to move in with you, but I can't do that until I know that we're on the same page."

* * *

**CPOV**

What the hell was I supposed to say?

Well obviously that I loved her - and I did - but for some reason I just couldn't get the words out.

"I..."

She sighed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "Exactly."

"Ana -"

"It's okay, really. But this is why I can't move in. Not until you know exactly how you feel."

I _did _know how I felt. It was just that my mouth didn't want to open. I literally couldn't say it, and I had no idea why. It looked like I'd be giving Flynn a call later.

"I just -"

Before I could finish my thought Taylor came into the kitchen, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You've got a phone call."

"Tell them I'll call them back."

"It's Mr. Lloyd, sir."

_Damn it all to hell._

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "I'll be right there."

"This conversation isn't over." I said to Ana.

She shrugged, "It is for now. I'm going to go lie down for a bit, okay?"

She was gone before I could say anything, and I was cursing Lloyd's timing all the way to my office.

Lloyd was a man with a lot of money who was interested in working on a project with Grey Enterprises Holdings. He'd said he was always interested in sustainable energy, and since that was a big part of what we did, he'd said he'd be contacting me soon about setting up an actual meeting - little did I know he'd interrupt a pretty important conversation.

I sighed and shoved my annoyance down. Work was work.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Ana?"

She looked up from the book she was reading, a few strands of her hair flying across her face from the wind. I never understood why she always wanted to read out here, but any time it was nice enough to be out on the balcony she was.

"How did it go with Mr. Lloyd?" she asked, setting her book down on the table.

This wasn't exactly what I'd wanted to talk about.

"It was fine, but -"

"Did you set up a meeting so he could see GEH?"

I sighed, she obviously didn't want to talk about earlier, "Yes. He'll be stopping by on Wednesday."

"He was the one who liked sustainable energy right?"

I nodded, "He's mainly interested in crops and how we can harvest more in different climates."

"Didn't GEH come up with something like that in Africa?"

I was always amazed at what she remembered from things I'd told her about GEH considering I didn't think she found it all that interesting.

"Yeah, crop rotation and bioengineering solutions. He wants to come up with something even better, so he's providing the funding."

She nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, and said, "It's amazing, all the things your company does...all the things _you _do."

I was surprised by her comment, to say the least.

"I mean the sustainable energy, new technology, helping places that shouldn't be able to harvest food do that and more...you're a pretty amazing person, you know that?"

_Wow_.

"Where's all this coming from?" I asked, "Earlier I was sure you didn't think I was all that great at all."

She sighed and looked out at the view, the sun obscured by a layer of clouds - like usual in Seattle.

"Sometimes I forget how busy you are with everything...how much you do and how many people depend on you. It's unfair of me to expect you to say something that you're not ready to say. I mean you're doing all these amazing things...I just...I'm happy how things are right now."

I felt relieved, even if I didn't completely believe her. I was definitely still going to talk to Flynn as soon as Ana went home tonight.

Then again, maybe I could convince her to stay again. There were plenty of things I hadn't gotten to do with her last night.

"When were you planning on going home, Peaches?" I asked with a smile. I didn't call her Peaches often, but there was a pretty interesting story behind why I did.

She blushed and said, "Probably around seven...I have to work in the morning."

I leaned down so that one hand was on the table and the other was on her chair, "You could stay."

"Then you wouldn't let me sleep and I'd be tired at work."

"Then don't go."

"You know I have to go. I need this thing called a paycheck so that I can afford to pay my half of the rent and my loans." she said, pushing me away from her so she could stand up.

"Ana -"

"Come on, let's watch a movie." she said, taking my hand and tugging me inside.

I could think of plenty of things I'd rather do than watch a damn movie, but I could wait. I was determined to get her to stay, and maybe convince her that she needed to just _permanently _stay.

Then again I could go talk to Jose. For as hyper and fashion crazed as he was, he was definitely a good person and one of Ana's best friends.

She sat down on the couch in the living room, clicking a few buttons on the remote and before I knew it some movie that I didn't know the name of was playing on the screen.

At some point Ana dozed off, and I took that as the perfect opportunity to call Flynn. If things worked out my way she'd be staying the night again and I wouldn't have the time to call him.

I stepped out onto the balcony and dialed his number.

"Hello, Christian."

"Hey Flynn." I said, walking over to the railing and leaning my arm against it.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have a problem."

"Well that's usually why you call." he said, and I could _hear _the smirk in his voice.

I chose to ignore it, opting instead to say, "Ana told me she loved me and I didn't say it back."

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "Well how do you feel about what she said?"

"I'm glad...amazed even. I mean she loves me. What more could I ask for?"

"And how do you feel about her?"

"I wanted to say it back. I just...couldn't."

I heard his overdramatic sigh before he said, "Christian, after everything you've been through, you're really freaking out over the fact that you can't tell her you love her?"

"Yes! For fuck's sake, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening. You pay me by the hour." he said, that smirk still in his voice, "Plenty of people, especially those who have suffered some sort of trauma in their past, find it harder to express themselves. It's normal, and it will go away. Until then, it doesn't really seem that Ana's too mad at you."

"She's not, which is almost worse than if she had been."

"You want her to be mad at you?"

"Yes." I said honestly, "At least then she'd be able to get it out. She'd be mad and then we'd move on, but this...I don't know how to handle this."

"You tell her the truth. You tell her what you told me." he said, as if it was the simplest solution in the world.

Maybe to him it was, but to me it seemed pretty damn impossible. I mean how was I supposed to tell her I was _scared_ of feeling how I was towards her?

"She loves you, Christian. From what you've told me she's not going anywhere. Talk to her. I guarantee her rates are a lot cheaper than mine." he said, chuckling lightly.

I couldn't help but smirk and say, "How very true...thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

I took a deep breath and looked out at the view from here, and tried to clear my head. Flynn was right. I could talk to Ana - I knew this. I mean I'd told her nearly everything about myself, but for some reason this was different.

I was fucking scared and I didn't know how to handle it. I mean I felt it, why couldn't I just say it. _Ana, I love you._

It wasn't hard.

Except it was.

I groaned and shook my head, deciding to go back inside.

When I sat back down next to Ana she woke up, blinking up at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Hey," I said softly.

She smiled and said, "Hey, what time is it?"

"A little after five."

She stretched, her back arching and her shirt rising up to expose her stomach and suddenly everything I was worrying about wasn't all that important.

I leaned forward and slid my hand over her stomach, causing her to look over at me, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Grey?"

I smirked and shifted so my lips were inches from hers, "Miss Steele, I think there's _plenty _you could help me with."

"Oh?" she asked, smiling.

I nodded and before I could say anything she leaned forward, closing the space between our lips with a kiss.

Kissing Ana was like nothing else I'd ever experienced before, and I'd kissed my fair share of women, but none of them had been like this - none of them had made me feel like...well just _feel _period.

I slid a hand into her hair, tugging her closer, while her arms wound around my neck.

I could do this all day, everyday, for the rest of my life, and be happy. _Blissfully _happy.

And really all I needed to say were three words. How hard were three little words?

Very, apparently.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head and focused on Ana and how perfect she felt beside me.

Fuck this.

I scooped her up, earning a rather loud yell of indignation at being carried, and headed toward what she'd deemed the Red Room of Pain from the first time she'd seen it - though I'd shown her on more than one occasion how pleasurable it actually was.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, her arms wound around my neck as I headed up the stairs.

"I've realized there are quite a few things I'd still like to do to you that I wasn't able to last night."

Her eyes widened and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest as she said, "I have to work tomorrow."

"It's only seven."

"Christian!" she said, slapping my chest, "I'm supposed to be leaving right now."

"So leave later." I said simply, unlocking the door to the Red Room.

I set her down and walked in, my eyes searching for what I wanted to do - well to start off with anyway.

* * *

**APOV**

I couldn't believe the _nerve _of him. I mean I was a grown woman. I had things to do. I had a _job _to get to in the morning, and it would be better for me if I wasn't dead tired when I got there.

"Christian -"

But I could sense the shift in his demeanor already. He wasn't really "Christian" he was "Dom Christian" which was equally, if not more, attractive.

He was just so...in control. Not that he wasn't usually, but this was different.

"Don't you want to play, Anastasia?" he asked, his grey eyes smoldering with hundreds of sinful promises.

"Well yes, but I have work -"

"Come here." he said, his voice deep and authoritative.

I did what he asked, stepping forward into the room with him.

"Shut the door."

I did, the soft click shutting both of us away in this room.

I stopped directly in front of him, waiting for what he would say next.

"You look beautiful."

I looked down at what I was wearing, ready to ask him if he needed to get glasses, when his hand cupped my cheek and directed me to look at him, "Not because of what you're wearing, just...you."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I tried to hide it, but if it was one thing Christian refused to let me do in here it was hide.

"I want you to take off your clothes. I'm going to play with you tonight." he said, his grey eyes intense.

"Can I ask what we're doing?" I asked, testing what kind of mood he was in, while I stripped out of my clothes.

He smirked and said, "I want you restrained."

"Don't you always?" I asked, before I realized what I'd said.

He stepped forward, stopping the hand that was about to unclasp my bra and said, "That's not true."

I sighed, "I didn't -"

"I love tying you up, but I love Vanilla too." he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back when he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

He let go of my hand and motioned for me to continue.

His eyes trailed over every inch of my body, and it reminded me of the first time he'd brought me in here. I'd been totally petrified of everything in here, but he'd explained a lot of it, and it wasn't as horrible as it looked - but some things _did _go. Like the crops, whips, and all the metal. The room was actually in silks and woods now, so I was comfortable.

His look was another thing that had completely unnerved me. He had this ability to make you feel like you were under a microscope, and sometimes it still felt like that, but right now all it did was make me want him that much more.

"I want you over there." he said, pointing to the Saint Andrew's cross.

My eyes widened, because we'd never done this before, and I didn't know how comfortable I was with this. I mean it didn't even look comfortable...

"You trust me, don't you, Anastasia?"

I looked over to him, and he was studying me, not Dom Christian, but Concerned Boyfriend Christian.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I wouldn't know how fun any of this was if he hadn't introduced me to it.

"Of course." without another word I walked over and let him secure my ankles first, and then each of my hands to the posts with the leather straps, leaving my body forming an 'X' - Saint Andrew's cross.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I trusted him. I loved him. I was okay.

"Do you know your safe word?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

_Oh god, why did I need a safe word for this?_

He must have seen me freaking out, because he said, "We just need it because I'm pretty sure you'll say stop, but you won't mean it."

"Pumpkin." I said, remembering how I'd said it the first time he'd asked me what I wanted for my safe word. He'd suggested red, but I didn't want that since all his other subs had used it.

"And slow down is what?" he asked, for what had to have been the millionth time since we'd been doing things like this.

"Yellow."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and stepped away from me, rummaging around in one of the many drawers he had in this room - filled with all kinds of kinky fuckery items.

A few minutes later he was back, a pleased smirk plastered on his face.

"You remember this?" he asked, holding up a flogger.

I nodded, looking at the black and red straps, some of which had beads at the bottom, "Yes, I remember it."

He stepped forward, placing a kiss to my lips before moving back again, twirling the flogger with one hand, "I do love seeing you like this."

Before I could say anything I felt the flogger smack down on my stomach and I gasped.

"You remember how it feels?"

I nodded. It didn't hurt, not really. He'd told me it was to make the skin more sensitive - and from what I could remember it did just that.

Over and over again I felt the straps land on different parts of my body - arms, legs, breasts, inner thighs - by the time he dropped the flogger onto the dresser I was panting.

He stepped forward - when had he taken off his shirt? - and slid a hand between my legs, his sure fingers stroking me in such a perfect way I was squirming within seconds. How he had the ability to do that was still a mystery to me.

"So wet, so responsive, Anastasia. I love that about you. In fact, I love a lot of things about you." he said, his voice rough against my ear.

His hand sped up, rubbing my clit faster, and I felt like I was on the verge of exploding, but before I could he stopped, sliding two fingers inside me before pulling away completely.

I bit back my groan of frustration and watched as he picked up a vibrator from the dresser and walked back over to me.

"I bought this one just for you." he said, pressing a few kisses along my neck, "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes." I said softly.

He smirked and a soft buzzing sound filled the room. He moved the wand around my breasts and down my stomach, repeating this pattern a few times before trailing it over my nipples, causing me to arch into his touch.

"Don't move." he instructed, laying his hand flat on my stomach and pushing me back against the cross.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on not moving - I didn't think I'd be able to handle the punishment if I did.

After a few more torturously pleasurable moments he moved the wand down and it was almost too intense.

"Oh god." I gasped, tilting my head back and trying not to move my hips.

"I know." he said, and when I looked at him he was watching me, eyes clouded with lust, "It's intense, isn't it?"

Intense wasn't even the word. I felt like I was going to combust.

"Something like that." I managed to force out.

After a few more seconds he said, "You can move."

I groaned and bit my lip, my hips moving on their own accord. It was just too much but not enough all at once.

He slid two fingers inside me, curving them up all the while the vibrator continued to drive me crazy - and _that _was too much.

"Oh god, Christian -"

"Come for me, Ana." he said, his breath ghosting across my neck.

When I finally caught my breath he'd unzipped his jeans, his more than noticeable erection pressing against the inside of my thigh.

He pressed a fierce kiss to my lips before bending down to uncuff my ankles.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." he said as he stood back up.

I did what he asked and he stepped forward, pushing his hips against mine so there wasn't as much strain on my arms since they were still strapped to the cross.

He shifted slightly, and before I knew it he was inside me - and _god _he felt good. He seemed to stretch me in the most painfully perfect way.

He didn't go slow, but he didn't slam into me like he usually did in here. It was a steady rhythm that was slowly driving me closer and closer to the edge.

His hands were gripping my thighs to support me as he moved in and out of me, and his tousled hair hung in his eyes. I heard his slightly labored breathing and groaned as his fingers gripped my thighs tighter.

"You feel so tight, Anastasia, so warm."

I groaned at the sensual tone of his voice - and how he somehow managed not to sound out of breath even though he was doing all the work.

I moaned, louder this time, and he sped up his movements, and not long after I was coming undone around him, and he stiffened, joining me.

We were quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room our breathing, before he kissed me, softer this time, as he slid out of me.

He quickly undid the straps from my wrists, rubbing them to get my circulation flowing again, before zipping up his pants.

"Stay tonight?" he asked, scooping me up into his arms.

I yawned, mumbling something I didn't even understand while he carried me out of the Red Room.

I was tired. _So _tired. _  
_

I felt his chest rumble with a silent chuckle and just as my back hit something soft and fluffy I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**This was a little rough because it's like four in the morning and I'm falling asleep typing this, buuuut I'll look over it later. Hopefully you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Alright, leave a review lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, part 3, hope you guys enjoy. (:**

* * *

**APOV**

"Jose would you stop messing with my hair? It looks fine."

"Annie, please, who is the fashion guru here?"

It felt like I'd been sitting in front of Jose for five million hours just so he could get everything _perfect _for Christian's parents charity auction. Apparently they did something like this every year, and Grace hadn't taken no for an answer when I'd tried to explain the many reasons I shouldn't go.

One of which being I didn't have money like all the other people who were going to show up, so giving anything that would be up to their standards was completely out of the question.

Jose wasn't helping matters either. If anything he was freaking me out even more with all his fussing. I mean really, how long was hair supposed to take? I highly doubted this was normal.

"Jose, if you don't hurry up I'm going to be late."

I heard the irritated click of his tongue before he said, "I told you I should have started earlier - but it's fine. I'm done. You're hair is fabulous."

I rolled my eyes at the dramatic tone of his voice, but thanked him nonetheless. My hair did look pretty awesome. He'd straightened it so it was longer than it usually was, and he'd managed to make my usually mousy hair extremely shiny and somehow bouncy. A few strands were pinned up with tiny crystal flowers and the rest was left down.

He'd picked out my dress as well, and even though I loved it I felt that breathing was going to be incredibly difficult tonight. It was floor length and tight, flaring out around mid-calf. It was red with a black lace overlay and a corset style back. It was stunning, as were the shoes - black stiletto Louboutins that were sure to kill my feet before the night was over.

_But _I looked like I would fit in with what was sure to be a sea of thousand dollar dresses. How much did I spend on my dress? Zero dollars. Jose _made _it. I had no idea what I would do without him, because he was definitely a life safer.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked, spinning around to take in my appearance one last time in the mirror.

He smiled and said, "I know. I mean how could you not?"

I smacked his chest and he chuckled, "You know I love you too, Annie. Now go knock the socks off all those _high society folk_."

We both laughed at his horrible impression of a country bumpkin accent, and then he was shoving my clutch into my hand and pushing me out the door and towards the car Christian had sent to get me. Apparently he had some business to take care of beforehand, so he'd be meeting me there.

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Taylor?"

He turned, opening my door for me, a sly smile on his face.

"I thought Christian never went anywhere without you?"

He chuckled and said, "I managed to convince him to let me drive you. I figured you'd be more comfortable."

I smiled, grateful, "You couldn't have been more right."

He shut the door behind me and we had easy conversation the whole way to Grace and Carrick's house, and it was only when he stopped the car in their giant driveway that the butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time, Miss Steele. I've heard it's always very fun, and Mia gets pretty involved in the activities."

"Mia's here?" I asked, my mood instantly brightened, at least slightly.

Taylor nodded, "She just got here earlier today."

I took a deep breath before pushing open my door, "Thanks, Taylor."

He simply nodded and I headed inside. The giant front door was open, someone dressed in a suit standing there. I assumed he was supposed to make sure no weirdo's got in.

The only people who were actually in the house at this point - since I ended up being twenty minutes late anyway because of traffic - were the chef's and what I would assume were Grace and Carrick's regular household staff.

They were all busy rushing around with trays of little food and champagne, all of them headed out the big glass doors that led down to the backyard - although I didn't think the word backyard really did what it _actually _was any justice, but hey, no one asked me.

I took a deep breath, praying that Christian was already here, and stepped outside.

There were _so many _people, and they _all _looked amazing.

It was all incredibly overwhelming, and since Christian wasn't with me I had no idea where I was supposed to go. We hadn't exactly talked about it. But before I could completely freak out there was a man walking toward me.

"You must be Anastasia." he said, a warm smile on his face as he extended his hand.

I shook it wearily and said, "Yes...and you are?"

"Ah, where are my manners? I'm John Flynn."

John Flynn. John Flynn.

_Holy shit. _

"As in...Dr. Flynn?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose that's how you would've heard of me. I myself have heard plenty about you."

At my look of, what I could only assume, was utter terror he said, "Only good things I promise."

I relaxed slightly and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well that was easy, you're the only person here who looks generally amazed by all this." he said, motioning to the twinkling lights, stage, dance floor - all of which had been done in _two days_.

"Oh...well yeah, I'm not really used to -"

"It's refreshing." he said, that warm smile on his face again. "Would you like to dance?"

He couldn't really have been too much older than Christian was, but the wedding band on his finger made me feel more comfortable about accepting - plus Christian trusted him with all his deep dark secrets, so why wouldn't I?

"Of course." I said, slipping my hand into his.

He led me out onto the dance floor where a few other couples were gracefully swaying to the music that was coming from some hidden speakers.

"Could I ask you something?"

He looked down at me and smiled, a look on his face as if he'd known I would ask all along and said, "Go ahead."

"I know you can't tell me anything about Christian and that confidential stuff, but...I just...he wants me to move in with him, but he hasn't...well..."

"Said that he loves you?"

I blushed and nodded, trying to look anywhere but at him. I mean what made me think it was a good idea to bring this up to a man I'd known less than ten minutes? Then again he knew Christian better than anybody.

"You have to realize, Christian is...difficult. Just because he feels a certain way doesn't mean he knows how to say it...but from what he's told me, you're good for him, Anastasia."

"I'm good for him?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

He chuckled, "He's very different from the Christian I was treating a few months ago. He's talking. He's told you some of the things he's gone through...he would have never done that with any of his submissives - and he never wanted to."

My eyes widened at his casual use of the 'S' word, and he must have noticed it because he laughed.

"Believe me, no one's paying us any mind, but we could use a codeword if you'd like."

I had to chuckle a little at his playfulness. He was a far cry from the giant pain in the ass Christian made him out to be a lot of the time.

"Maybe we could call them bananas."

At that we were both laughing and it took us a minute to catch up to the rhythm of the dance again, but when we did he started talking again.

"As you're well aware of by this point Christian's had a lot of...bananas during his adult life, but none of them have affected him in the way that you have. All I'm trying to say is that you should give him time. I'm not saying compromise what you want though."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if you want to hear the L word before you move in, then you wait until you hear it. Christian is used to getting what he wants, and sometimes it's good for him to know that he can't have everything he wants, all the time, exactly when he wants it."

That did make a pretty good deal of sense, and I was suddenly really grateful that he walked up to me. What I didn't know was -

"Why'd you come up to me?"

He smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he said, "I've been extremely curious about you ever since Christian first started talking about you."

"And you couldn't have just asked him to meet me?"

"Oh I did, but as you know he's very..."

"Macho man?"

He chuckled but nodded, "Yes, so he wasn't very keen on me meeting you."

"He's not very keen on _any _men meeting me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's because I know what I think about when I see you, so I'd hate to have to kill someone else for thinking it too. It just wouldn't be fair, now would it, Peaches?"

* * *

**CPOV **

I'd almost had a fucking heart attack when I saw Ana dancing with Flynn, but she looked like she was having a good time, so I didn't go over there right away, but patience isn't exactly something I'm known for.

I could deny the fact that she looked fucking fantastic and I would be making it a point to comment on that - just as soon as this situation was resolved.

"Christian, when did you get here?" asked Ana, stepping out of Flynn's arms. She looked a bit shocked, but he just had that shit eating grin on his face - something I saw frequently from him when he was around me.

"Not too long ago." I said, tugging her hand so that she stood in front of me, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before turning to Flynn.

"I see you introduced yourself."

"Someone had to." he said, grin still firmly in place, "She looked utterly lost."

"He's right." said Ana, "You never told me where I was supposed to go when I got here."

Damn she was good.

And it was a pretty valid point. I'd completely forgotten that part.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her to my side, but looking to Flynn.

"Seems like you two found something interesting to talk about."

"Nothing she didn't already know." he said with a shrug, "I just gave her a different perspective."

I didn't know how I felt about that, but Ana's arm was wrapped around my waist and her head was resting against my chest, so I didn't really care too much.

"I'm sure we'll see you again, Flynn, but right now I'd like to dance with my girlfriend."

He chuckled and said, "Of course." and disappeared into a crowd of people, no doubt to find his wife.

"I like him." she said softly as I led her into the first few steps of the song.

I raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth as I asked, "Why?"

"He's funny. And he's nice."

I snorted, but didn't comment on it, instead asking, "Have you seen Mia?"

She shook her head, "No, the first and only person I've talked to here is Flynn."

I nodded, my eyes scanning the backyard to see if I could find either Mia or my parents.

"They're probably at the table. Do you want to sit?"

She nodded, "These shoes are horrible."

"I think you look beautiful." I whispered against her ear before stepping back and taking her hand.

"Are you actually going to behave today?" she asked softly.

I looked over to her, a smirk on my face as I said, "No, not at all."

Before she could say anything we'd reached the table. Mia, my parents, Elliot, Kate, and Ethan were already there, two empty seats left for the two of us.

"Oh Ana, you look stunning." said my mom, standing up to hug her. Of course half of her complement was lost when Mia started screaming.

"Oh my god, Ana! You look amazing! And that dress, and those shoes! I've missed you so much!"

With the way she was yelling you'd think they hadn't seen each other in _years_, but it'd only been two months. Of course that didn't stop my overdramatic little sister from squeezing the life out of Ana.

"I've missed you too, Mia." she wheezed out.

"We have _so _much to catch up on. Next time I got to Paris you _have _to come."

Ana chuckled awkwardly and said, "I don't think Paris is in my budget."

"Of course it is." I interrupted, pulling her chair out and then sitting down after her.

She looked like she wanted to argue, but my mother jumped in.

"Ana, where did you get that dress? It looks like it was made for you."

A pink blush tinted Ana's cheeks and she said, "Well it was. My friend Jose's real good at designing clothes, so he made me this dress."

"No way!" gushed Mia, "You _have _to introduce me."

Ana laughed, "Sure."

All this talk of her dress had me even more focused than usual on her body - which really wasn't good because I didn't need to see anything else. I was already rubbing against the zipper of my dress pants in a rather uncomfortable way, and I didn't want to make it worse.

But I couldn't help it. She looked beautiful in any color - but _red - _it was like she _wanted _to torture me.

"Now that there's actually a lull in this riveting conversation, hello Ana, how are you?" asked Elliot.

Ana laughed and said, "I'm good. You're looking handsome as always."

"Well I've got to keep up with Katie here."

Kate laughed and said, "Mia's right, you look amazing."

I was about to say something when the auction started up. I had no idea what we were even bidding on, so I picked up one of the pamphlets that was sitting on the table in front of me.

Ana was already looking through hers, and I noticed her eyes get wide on one of the options.

"See anything interesting?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it just as quickly, "No - well I mean it all seems lovely, but not for me."

I looked over the options and immediately knew which one had caught her attention. Seems I knew her _very _well.

"Well I think I'm going to bid on one."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"It is for charity."

She bit her lip and simply nodded.

"Any one in particular you think I should do?"

She shook her head, "It's your money, you pick."

"It's our -"

"Let's not do this here, please." she said, her cheeks pink - like they were every time I tried to convince her that what was mine was hers.

"I think I want to bid on the Caribbean vacation."

Her eyes lit up, but she tried to cover it - poorly - by saying, "Well, that sounds nice."

"You always wanted to go there." I said, before leaning over to where only she could here me, "And I always wanted to see you naked in the ocean."

She choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken, and my mother looked over, rather concerned.

"Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?"

Ana quickly shook her head, "No, I'm fine, thank you."

Kate raised an eyebrow at us from across the table, but I simply shrugged, trying to hide my smirk.

"I told you I wasn't planning on behaving." I said, before leaning back in my chair to focus on the bids that were going on.

Tonight was sure to be fun.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

I'd had the winning bid on the Caribbean vacation, at a price that almost gave Ana a heart attack, and everyone was now just enjoying the rest of the night, dancing, drinking, and eating.

All I wanted to do was pull Ana away for a while and _tear _that dress off her.

I didn't think she'd appreciated me tearing anything though, so I'd have to rethink my plan of action. Little did I know, my mom would be the one to make it extremely easy.

"Christian, have you even showed Ana the garden?"

"The garden?" asked Ana, looking between my mother and I.

"No...I didn't think -"

"You just _have _to see it. It looks amazing at nights. We've got these lights that are strung up -"

"Grace, why don't you just let the boy show her?" said my dad, a smile on his face.

"Do you want to?" I asked, turning to Ana.

She nodded, "Sure, it sounds awesome."

No, 'awesome' was figuring out how I was going to fuck her in the garden without getting our clothes dirty.

She slipped her arm through mine and I led her down a small path and into somewhat of a maze, since my mother seemed a bit obsessed with rose bushes.

We walked around for a while, Ana seemingly very impressed with the twinkling lights that were everywhere, illuminating our way, before we got to a gazebo.

I took her hand, leading her over to the couch before pulling her against me in front of it.

"Do you know how hard it was not to fuck you the second I saw you in this dress?"

She gasped, her eyes wide as she shook her head, "No."

"Did you pick the color just for me?" I asked, my hands sliding over her body, the lace soft to the touch.

"I may have thought about you just a little." she said, her arms winding around my neck.

"That's not very nice, Peaches." I said, my lips ghosting across her neck.

"Christian, what if someone sees?"

"No one's going to see." I mumbled against the exposed skin of her breasts.

"We're outside, anybody could see."

I mumbled something unintelligible and tried to unfasten the laces at her back, but she pushed at my shoulders.

"If you untie that I'm never getting back into this dress."

I groaned, halfway caught between not caring and knowing that we still had to be here for a while, and making a secret exit wasn't an option.

"I think I can still help you out though." she said, pushing me down onto the couch.

She sat down next to me, her small hands quickly managing to unzip my pants and pull free my throbbing erection before I could even register what was happening.

"Fuck, Ana." I cursed, caught off guard again as her sinfully sweet lips wrapped around my dick, her hand moving up and down in time with her mouth.

She chuckled, the vibrations only adding to the pressure. It was ridiculous how close I was, and she'd barely started - but fuck everything if it wasn't one of the best feelings in the world.

She was humming something - _where the fuck did she learn that trick? _- and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting up into her mouth slightly, my hands gripping the seat cushion so that I wouldn't tangle them in her hair.

"Fuck, Ana, baby, I'm close." I groaned, tipping my head back.

She only sped up her hand and sucked harder, and I came seconds later.

She flicked her tongue over the tip before leaning up, a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched me readjust myself.

I leaned forward, pinning her between the armrest of the couch and my body before saying, "Now I definitely can't wait to get you home."

I kissed her, and god knows I would've continued, but we both heard someone coming, so we sat up and pretended like we'd just been admiring the flowers from the gazebo.

"Oh, there you are, Ana. I've been looking all over for you. It looks like a certain _someone _decided to show up." said Kate, a hand on her hip as she turned to call behind her, "I found them!"

A few seconds later Elliot showed up next to Kate, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Elena." he said simply.

I felt Ana tense up next to me, and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from being 'mad Christian', since Ana didn't like that.

"So should I go say something to the old hag for you two?" asked Kate, her eyes on Ana.

Ana shook her head, "I don't want anything to do with her. Grace and Carrick already apologized for believing her, so there's no reason for me to say anything."

"I think -"

"I don't care." she said, interrupting me, "We're not stooping to her level."

There she was again, telling me what I was and wasn't going to do. Feisty little thing, but she was going to get it when we got home. Maybe a spanking would do her some good.

"I thought you talked to her about this?"

_Damn. _

I glared at Elliot, but it was too late. Ana turned to me, eyebrow raised and asked, "You did what?"

"Anastasia, it's not what -"

"I _specifically said _not to talk to her about me - about what happened that night. But what do you do? Go right on ahead and do whatever the hell you want. Flynn was right, you're so used to getting what you want, when you want it." she snapped, standing up to walk over to Kate and Elliot.

I followed her, catching her hand and turning her to face me.

"I went because I didn't think Elena got the hint. I needed her to be sure exactly where she stood with me."

"You didn't need to, you wanted to. Even after I said I didn't want anything to do with her."

"You weren't involved -"

"You went there to talk about me! Of course I was involved! And you know what makes it just that much worse? The fact that you didn't just tell me that you went." she said, pulling her hand out of mine.

"I didn't want you to be mad." I said, trying to explain.

"Oh, that worked out so well for you."

"To be fair, he was only doing it to protect you, Ana." said Elliot, surprisingly taking my side.

"What?" asked Kate, turning to look at him, hand on her hip, "He was _clearly _in the wrong. Ana made it obvious that she didn't want him talking about her with Elena, yet he went and did it anyway _behind her back_."

"Thank you!" said Ana, throwing her hands in the air.

"The _thought_ behind it was good." said Elliot, "And that's what counts."

"Not in this situation!" said Kate, "It would've counted if he would've told her he did it."

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but Elliot was talking again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The only reason he went was to get his point across."

"He went because he wanted to prove that he's Christian Grey and can do whatever the hell he wants." snapped Kate, "Just like you do."

"Me? Are you kidding me? When have I ever done something just to prove that I could?"

I could already tell this was spiraling way out of control, and so could Ana apparently, because she turned to me, eyes wide.

"Guys -"

"The extra bodyguards you sent to my house? The new tennis bracelet? The _ski vacation_?" asked Kate, her voice getting louder.

"Um, Kate -" but Ana was cutoff by Elliot yet again, but I'd had enough.

"Both of you shut up." I didn't yell, but I was loud enough to be heard over the two of them and then _finally _it was fucking quiet.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I should have told you that I went to Elena, but I thought I was doing the right thing. As far as you two go," I said, turning to Kate and Elliot, "You guys should really work through whatever unresolved issues you guys are having in private."

Ana chuckled and took my hand, shooting Kate a shrug before following me back to join the rest of the guests.

"What do you think she wants?" asked Ana, her eyes scanning the crowd of people.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said, turning her face so she was looking at me, "Like you said, there's nothing to say to her."

She looked relieved and nodded, "Exactly...dance with me?"

"And here I was about to ask him the same question."

We turned to see Elena standing in front of us, a dark green dress on.

"Oh god, what do you want now?" groaned Ana, leaning further into my side.

"Nothing from you." sniffed Elena, "I came to talk to Christian. I figured our last talk ended a little abruptly."

"Is that what you thought?" I asked, "Because I thought it dragged on entirely too long. Kind of like right now. So if you would excuse us, we were about to dance."

Before Elena could say anything else I was guiding Ana onto the dance floor.

"The nerve of some people." chuckled Ana, and I couldn't do anything but laugh with her.

An hour or so later the fireworks started going off, signaling the end.

"You're parents sure know how to throw a party." said Ana, her voice soft.

"Indeed. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, her arm wrapped around my waist as we walked around front to were Taylor was waiting with the Audi.

"Thank you." murmured Ana as she climbed into the backseat, and I simply nodded, shutting the door while Taylor got back into the drivers seat.

Ana was nodding off, her head resting on my shoulder as we drove along the now quiet streets back to Escala, and it hit me so suddenly and so forcefully that I nearly stopped breathing.

"Ana, baby?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, turning her face slightly so she could look at me.

"I love you."

* * *

**Alright, leave a review, let me know what you think. **

**Until next chapter ladies and gents. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4. **

**And yeah, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but it's because I didn't know if I wanted to continue writing it, but I remember saying something about five chapters, so that's what I'm going to do. **

**So enjoy. (:**

* * *

**CPOV**

I never would've imagined Ana would have so much _stuff_. I mean for someone as organized and put together as her...

But the boxes just kept coming. And coming. And _coming_.

Sooner than later my entire living room was filled with boxes with various labels. _Clothes. Books. Trinkets. Shoes. Clothes. Books. Books. Books. _

She could open a library with the amount of books she had - luckily I had a study where she could keep all of them - but still.

"Jose, are you sure all these clothes are mine?"

"I may or may not have made a _few _things for you over the past few weeks." he said, fiddling with one of the boxes.

"How many is a few?"

Jose shrugged, "Who cares, Sugar Lips here surely has enough closet space to accommodate."

My eyes widened at the nickname, but Ana just laughed - _loudly _- and said, "Well come on _Sugar Lips_, help me carry these books to the study."

Without waiting to see if I was following she picked up a box and disappeared from view, leaving me with Jose and a smirking Taylor who was trying and _failing _to hide his amusement.

I cleared my throat and picked up a box, "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," said Jose, clearly enjoying himself, "I'll be here."

I shook my head and walked towards the study, trying to remember when the last time I'd been _embarrassed _was.

Childhood, I was pretty sure.

Before Ana came into my life with her strange group of friends I hadn't felt half the things I was experiencing now.

_Embarrassment. _

_Friendship. _

_Love. _

I suppose I could deal with Sugar Lips - even though it was still a little cringe worthy, and I wouldn't ever say it out loud - because these were all things that came with Ana._  
_

And really, I didn't mind _that _much. Love seemed to make me -

"Christian, have you heard anything I've been saying?"

_Damn. _

And now she was pouting. She looked fucking adorable when she pouted.

I probably shouldn't mention that to her though, especially not right now.

"Sorry, Peaches." I smirked, setting the box of books down next to the million others, and walked over to her, "It's easy to get distracted around here."

At that she smiled and let me pull her into a hug, my chin resting atop her head while her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jose's just...he's...well..."

"Jose?"

She laughed and I felt her nod against me, "Exactly. Now come on _Sugar Lips_, we've got work to do."

She pressed a quick kiss to my lips before disappearing out of the study. A few seconds later I heard a shrill shriek that could have been no one other than Jose, and right after that there was some rather loud discussion about whether Ana was trying to give him a heart attack, and that his poor little heart couldn't possibly handle any more of this - whatever _this _was, was beyond me, though.

I followed the voices - rather _loud _voices at this point - out onto the balcony.

"You never told me Sugar Lips had this view! Annie, we really need to discuss our best friend status, because I'm starting to doubt you."

Ana rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing, watching as Jose snapped a few pictures on his phone before saying, "I don't see how this, or any of the other things, would have come up in conver -"

"You make them come up! The view, the _food_, the _closets _- which no offense," he said turning to look at me as if he'd known I'd been there the whole time, "Need to be redone, ASAP."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide my smile as I looked over at Ana. She simply shrugged, an amused look on her face as well.

"Anyway, there are certain best friend privileges I feel I've been deprived of. I mean I've never once been invited to sit and drink coffee from this lavish perch," he said, sweeping his arm out in a dramatic arc, "Nor have I been invited to the no doubt _fabulous _meals my dear Gail cooks, and I certainly wasn't told that you'd have the closet space of _Queen fucking Elizabeth_ or something - do you know how many more clothes I could be making you, Anastasia Steele? Your wardrobe is lacking in some very serious areas and if -"

I don't know what, if anything, I would've done if Ana hadn't interrupted him, because multi-billion dollar CEO or not, I was _not _about to interrupt a ranting Jose Rodriguez.

"Jose," she said, walking over to him with the tone someone might use on a wounded animal, "The time I spent here was just to be with Christian since we lived so far away, but of course now that I've moved in I would only expect that you come over and drink," she grimaced, "_Coffee_, with me on this lavish perch, and come over for the fabulous dinners Gail makes, and of course..." she paused, clearly debating if it was worth it - and Jose was clearly anticipating it, if his shit eating grin was of any indication, "I'd love for you to help me with my wardrobe."

Jose's smile was a little on the sneaky side, as if his little show had been a deliberate effort - but I wasn't going to call him on it. I liked Jose, and didn't mind him hanging around Escala. I mean I'd asked Ana on more than one occasion if she wanted to invite everyone over.

And Jose adding onto her wardrobe?

I'd seen the things he created for her, and they were all amazing, and since she was so against me buying her all the expensive, beautiful clothes I thought she deserved to be in, Jose's clothes were just as good an option.

"Well since you've apologized so sincerely, I suppose I'll accept it." said Jose, nose in the air.

Ana rolled her eyes, but chuckled, sliding her arm through his and leading him back inside. He stopped next to me though, patting my chest while saying, "You and me are gonna talk about those closets before I leave today."

I simply nodded, suppressing my smirk as Ana led him back inside.

"Sugar Lips, you better get your butt in here and help us haul these boxes up to your Love Nest!"

I chuckled and let out a resigned sigh, "I'm coming!"

* * *

**APOV **

There were still a crazy amount of boxes everywhere, but we'd gotten everything put somewhere so that it was out of the way and -

"_Ow_, damnit!"

Maybe not _everything _was out of the way.

"Are you okay?" I heard Christian's concerned voice from the hallway. A few seconds later he appeared in the doorway, took in the knocked over box and my sour expression before smiling and walking over to me.

"Maybe we shouldn't have put any in the bedroom."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the advice after the fact."

He just chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. We stood there like that in silence for a moment, just enjoying each others presence, before he spoke up.

"Did Jose leave?"

I nodded, "Yes, but he made promises to return bright and early tomorrow."

I felt his chest rumble with a silent chuckle. I was glad that he could deal with Jose's craziness, and nicknames, and obsessive tendencies...just Jose in general. And I loved him to death, really I did, but sometimes he was just..._a lot_. Not that I would ever change a thing about him.

"Of course he did." chuckled Christian, pressing a kiss to my lips before flopping down backwards onto the bed.

"I can talk to him if you don't want -"

"Don't be silly." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to him, "Your friends are my friends."

It was times like these where it was obvious how far Christian had come from when I first met him, how much he'd changed since then. And the craziest part was that I had something to do with it.

"I love you." I said, straddling his waist and pressing kisses all over his face, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo -"

All of a sudden he flipped us over, his silver eyes sparkling as he said, "And I love you."

Before I could respond he leaned down and kissed me, his mouth moving against mine slowly while his hands tangled in my hair. I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, but after a while I had to move away, exposing my neck to more of his sweet torture.

He trailed slow, open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collarbones before nipping my shoulder and kissing his way back up toward my mouth. He paused at my ear and said, "I do think I'd like to make love to you now, Ms. Steele." his voice deep and sensual.

I groaned, pulling his lips back to mine.

I would never get used to this, this overwhelming effect he had on me, this inane ability to know exactly where and _how _to touch me. It was incredible and breathtaking and it was everything and more than I could have ever asked for.

* * *

**CPOV**

Elena had been calling me, emailing me, and texting me for the past two weeks - ever since Ana and I had ignored her attempts to spoil our evening - and it was grating on my last nerve.

I hadn't told Ana yet, and was debating on whether I should tell her at all, because it was honestly something I felt that I could just handle on my own - but she didn't want me saying anything.

That was a problem.

I was a great CEO, and there was a damn good reason for that - I didn't put up with anyone's shit and sure as hell didn't just ignore _blatant _disrespect. I could care less what the fuck Elena said to me or about me, but she was disrespecting Ana and that wasn't going to fly with me.

Every email had said something about how Ana wasn't good enough for me and that she'd never be able to make me happy the way Elena could - just a whole bunch of complete and utter bullshit.

I ran a hand through my hair and forced myself not to throw my phone as _another _text message flashed across my screen. If it was Elena I was going to -

_Oh._ Not Elena. _Ana._

**_Ana: You know I love you, right?_**

I chuckled and picked up my phone, sending her a text back.

_**Christian: What happened?**_

She was currently out shopping with Jose for things that were apparently necessary for, how had he put it? - "the best closets this side of Seattle" - or something like that.

_**Ana: Jose found some closet thing, and he said we just have to have it.**_

I knew that the reason she was texting me was because the price of whatever Jose must have wanted to buy seemed entirely too much for her. It made no difference to me as long as she was happy - so by extension, right now, a happy Jose was a happy Ana.

Before I could text back, though, my phone was ringing. I answered it, but before I could say anything, Jose was talking.

"There is a walk-in closet storage system by Giuseppe Bavuso called Senzafine, and you and Annie need this in your lives."

I bit back my chuckle and said, "Of course, whatever you think is best."

I heard Ana, obviously trying to get the phone from him, say, "Jose, that stupid organizer shelving _thing _is over five thousand dollars!"

"You pay for product!"

"What's wrong with the shelves we had at our place? Those definitely didn't cost like two months worth of my paycheck."

"And they were shit." said Jose, "Annie, Christian loves you, he likes nice things, he wants you to like nice things - what's so wrong with this?"

"He doesn't want this, _you _want this."

"Um, hello?" I asked, raising my voice to be heard over their arguing.

"Put it on speaker." said Ana, and a few seconds later they could both here me.

"It's true that it's Jose's idea to redo the closets, but he's also right about me wanting the best for you. If he thinks that the Bavuso piece is the one that's best, then it's the one we'll get."

I heard Ana's sigh before she said, "You know we have a lot of closets."

I chuckled, "I know."

"Well alright," she said, taking a deep breath, "Jose, why don't you go find Claudia and figure out how many of these obscene items we need."

Jose laughed, mumbling something about getting used to the lavish things, and then he was gone.

"You know you don't have to do this. It's not normal to spend -"

"Ana, I have the money, and I happen to know Bavuso's pieces very well, and they're some of the best I've seen."

She was quiet for a moment before she said, "We still need to look for lighting, apparently."

I laughed and said, "I'm sure he'll know just what to get."

"Yeah, a five thousand dollar lamp."

I laughed again, amused at how uncomfortable spending my money made her - though I guess that was a good thing. It showed how unimportant money was to her - like I'd told my parents the night they'd met her.

"Well I suppose it would be a very nice five thousand dollar lamp."

I could almost _hear _her eyes roll as she said, "You're ridiculous."

"Love you too, Peaches." I said wryly.

She laughed and said, "I'll see you at home soon. Love you."

After we'd gotten off the phone I decided to get some work done from home. Not the most exciting part of my day, but merges and acquisitions had to be handled - boring as they were.

An hour and a half later I was about to see if there were any leftovers from the food Gail had made last night when my phone started ringing. I was pretty sure it wasn't Ana since she was sure to be home any minute now - Jose in tow.

I picked up my phone and looked at the name -

_Elena. _

I clenched my teeth and before I could change my mind I picked up the phone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same question, Christian." she snapped, "Ever since this _girl _walked into your life you've been a completely different person."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Elena. And her _name _is _Anastasia._"

"I could care less what that _child's_ name is. She's of no concern to me. The only thing I care about is the obviously _negative _effect she's having on you. We used to have so much fun together, what happened?"

"Negative effect? Have you completely lost your fucking mind?" I asked, "She's the only thing in my life that I feel like I'm doing right, and I'm not going to let you ruin this for me."

"She's completely changing who you are!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe who I was wasn't actually who I was supposed to be? I wasn't happy, Elena."

"Oh, and you're so happy now?" she asked, "You've completely given up your lifestyle for Amber and it's -"

"_Her fucking name is Anastasia." _I said through clenched teeth, "And I am happy now. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life and it's all because of her."

* * *

**APOV**

"I don't see why a shopping spree was also necessary." I said, stumbling past the living room with Jose, dropping our bags on the couch on the way.

"A shopping spree is always necessary, Annie." said Jose, a pleased smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and handed him a water bottle before taking one for myself. Jose opened his mouth to say something, when all of a sudden we heard Christian yelling from his office.

Jose raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. We both tried to listen from the kitchen, but it was impossible to make out exactly what he was saying.

"Go see what's happening." said Jose, shoving me out of the kitchen.

I probably should have argued with him, but I was curious too. I mean Christian didn't have the best temper, but it was rare even for him to spend _this _long yelling at someone.

The door to his office was cracked, so it was easy to hear his side of the conversation, and as soon as I did I wanted to punch him _and _Elena.

"I don't need your approval."

_Silence. _

"She is my _girlfriend, _Elena, hers is the _only _opinion I give a damn about." he snapped.

Irritated as I was that he was talking to her behind my back _again_, his tone of voice brought goosebumps to my skin and he wasn't even talking to me.

"She hasn't done anything for me? Really? Well what the fuck did _you _do for me?" he asked, his voice getting louder than it had been before.

I took an instinctive step back from the door, but shook my head - it wasn't like he knew I was standing there.

"_Shut the fuck up._"

_Uh-oh. _

I'd heard Christian mad, but _this _was a tone I'd _never _heard, and honestly never wanted to again. He was livid.

"Ana is my _life_. I'm happy, Elena. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life and it is _all _because of her. If I didn't have her I don't know where I'd be."

_Silence again. _

This time when Christian started talking it was quiet, quiet and..._scared? _

"Please, Elena...I love her more than anything...please don't ruin this for me."

My breath got caught in my throat by his confession.

Of course I knew he loved me, but the way he said it...I had no words.

Whatever Elena said must have been okay with Christian because he hung up the phone a few seconds later.

I was trying to decide whether or not I should leave before he noticed Jose and I had gotten back, but of course I didn't get the chance to decide because just then he pulled the door open.

His eyes were slightly wide, but he raised an eyebrow at me, a slight smirk on his face as he asked, "Were you eavesdropping, Peaches?"

"Uh..."

He sighed and stepped aside, motioning for me to come inside. He shut the door behind us and asked, "What did you hear?"

I leaned against his desk while he stayed over by the door. I had been irritated at first, then slightly scared for Elena, and then completely shocked into silence. I hadn't heard much, but I'd definitely heard enough.

"I heard you talking to Elena."

He ran a hand through his hair and studied me, not moving to come closer to me just yet, probably for fear of me being upset.

"I should have told you she was trying to talk to me."

I nodded, "Probably."

"And I shouldn't have called her."

I nodded again, "True."

I could tell he was slightly confused by how calm I was, and asked, "Are you going to say anything?"

"I wanted to be mad at you. I _was _mad."

"But...?" he said, slowly walking towards me.

"But I loved what you said."

His cheeks tinted a very light pink - which had to have been the most adorable thing ever - before he asked, "So you're not mad?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not mad."

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me before I knew what was happening.

I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away to look down at me, "Is Jose still here?"

I nodded, "We got in and then heard you yelling. We got curious."

A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he said, "Well then I guess you're going to have to be really quiet."

My eyes widened and I automatically looked towards the door.

"I locked it."

"But Jose's in the kitchen..."

"I'm sure he'll realize when you don't come back right away."

"So then he'll just wait until we do come out." I argued.

He shrugged, clearly not bothered in the slightest.

He slid his hands to my waist, pulling me against him as he said, "I've always wanted to fuck you in my office...though I did mean my _actual _office, this will do for now."

"For now?" I managed to squeak out.

He chuckled, "Yes, for now."

He moved his hands to the hem of my t-shirt, sliding it up and off, and doing the same with his.

"Uh..."

"Yes?" he asked, trailing a few open mouthed kisses along my neck.

"I don't know if this...this might not be the best..."

It was incredibly hard to focus and form a coherent train of thought with his sinful mouth kissing and biting dangerously close to my breasts. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself, though, because he chuckled against the soft fabric of my bra.

"I don't think that was a complete sentence."

I groaned, and just as I was going to say something he freed my breasts, immediately taking one into his mouth while his hand toyed with the other. I moaned, my hands tangling themselves into his hair and tugging slightly.

He bit, licked, nibbled, and kissed first my right, then my left nipple, until they were both hard.

He trailed his lips back up my neck, pausing to whisper against my ear, "I'm going to taste you for as long as I want, and then I'm going to fuck you on this desk."

My stomach clenched and I moaned involuntarily as he slid my jeans and panties down.

"Fuck, Ana, you're so wet." he groaned as his fingers danced across my quickly warming skin.

He lifted me onto the desk in one quick motion, pulled me so my ass was at the edge, and spread my legs to kneel between them.

"Christian," I moaned softly, squirming as he trailed featherlight kisses along the inside of my thighs.

"Shh," he said softly, his mouth trailing closer and closer to where I wanted him most.

When he finally flicked his tongue against my clit it was sweet relief - but that didn't last long. Soon enough it was driving me insane, all his little licks, skilled nips - something but not _enough_.

"Christian," I moaned, "Please."

He chuckled and smirked up at me, "Do you want me to make you come, Anastasia?"

My stomach clenched at his naughty words, and I barely managed to nod, "Yes."

"I want you to put your hands above your head, and don't move."

His voice was rough and he was _definitely _Dom-Christian right now - and it was _such _a turn on.

I did what he asked, stretching my hands to the opposite edge of the desk and grabbing onto it. He smirked, his silver eyes smoldering as he said, "I don't want you to come until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Uh..." I didn't know how I was supposed to..._not_...I mean...

He smacked the inside of my thigh, causing me to gasp at the sharp sting.

"Understand?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

That was the only warning I got before he brought his mouth back to my clit, licking, sucking, and nibbling until I was a writhing mess.

There was a sharp smack to the inside of my thigh and he said, "I told you not to move, Anastasia."

I took a deep breath and dug my nails into the wood, trying to control the spasms that were starting.

_Don't come. _

_Ha. As if I could control it. _

His tongue lapped at me relentlessly, his hands keeping me from squirming away from him, and it was all too much. I was moaning and I felt like if I clenched the desk any harder it was sure to crack under the pressure.

_Much like me, right now. _

"Oh god, Christian, I can't."

But of course he didn't stop, and there was no way I could stop myself from coming undone. His tongue was entirely too skilled and he was way too wicked for his own good.

"Oh god...oh god -"

I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moans as I came, his tongue never once stopping.

I was panting, my heart hammering in my chest as he stood up, a satisfied smirk on his face, "I'm pretty sure I told you not to come until I told you to."

"Uh..."

_That word sure was getting a lot of use from me today. _

He grabbed my hips, flipped me over, and then leaned over me, his chest pressing against my back, "Grab the edge of the desk, baby."

I did what he asked, stretching so that my feet barely touched the ground.

He leaned up, his hands slowly trailing down my back and over my ass. Then his hands were gone for a moment before one came down in a hard smack.

_Oh my god, he was spanking me._

* * *

**CPOV **

I loved seeing Ana like this - panting, flushed, and turned on.

"You've been a pretty bad girl today, haven't you, Anastasia?" I asked, my hand caressing her ass before coming down in another smack.

She moaned, and I watched as her skin tinted pink.

"Uh..."

I smirked, it was rare for her not to have something to say.

"I asked you a question." I said, smacking her ass again.

"Was I?" she asked, her breath coming in short pants.

I kneaded her cheeks before slipping a hand between her legs, and -

"_Fuck_, Ana...you like it when I spank you." I said, leaning down over her to press a few kisses to her neck while my other hand slowly moved along her dripping pussy.

"Please...Christian..."

"I think we should count all the bad things you've done, baby." I said, standing up again.

"Bad things?" she repeated, clearly struggling to form a coherent thought.

"Let's start with that phone call earlier."

"The phone call?"

"You arguing with me over the money, even though it makes me happy to see you happy."

Before she could say anything I smacked her ass, a pretty pink handprint appearing there.

"Count, Anastasia."

"One." she said, gasping.

"And then there was the eye rolling."

_Another smack. _

"Two."

"And it's not nice to eavesdrop on people, Peaches."

_Another smack. _

"Three." she moaned, her ass more red than pink now.

"And then you had me thinking you were mad at me for talking to Elena."

_Another smack._

"Four."

"And do you know what the last thing is?" I asked, running my hand over her soft curves with one hand while the other undid my pants.

She shook her head, "No."

"I told you not to come. You're not listening very well today are you?"

"I'm sorry." she said, her breathing fast.

_Another smack_.

"Five!"

Before she had time to react I slammed into her from behind, causing her to call out my name.

I slammed into her repeatedly, her moans pushing me faster, before I pulled her up so that she could wrap her arm around my neck and my hands were free to tease her breasts and slide over her soft stomach.

"Oh god, Christian." she panted, and I could tell she was close - fuck, I was close too.

I slid a hand down to her clit, rubbing in small, fast circles while pounding into her from behind, and a few seconds later she came undone, moaning my name and writhing against me.

I held out for as long as I could, and then came, burying my face in her shoulder.

I pressed a few soft kisses there before slowly pulling out of her.

She leaned against the desk, her legs wobbly, before turning to look at me.

"You're something else, you know that?" she asked with a smile.

I chuckled and pulled her against me, tangling a hand in her hair and kissing her. Before I could say anything, though, we heard Jose through the door.

"If you two are done, we _do _have things to do. Chop chop lovebirds!"

Ana groaned, clearly mortified, and dropped her head onto my chest, all the while I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"This isn't funny." she mumbled into my chest.

"It's a little funny." I said, stifling my laughter slightly while I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Hurry up in there! Closets are not going to redesign themselves!"

* * *

**Alright, hopefully this is okay and a sufficient apology for not updating for like...ever lol. **

**Leave a review, they make my day. **


End file.
